Anne Theft Auto
"Anne Theft Auto" is the first segment of the fifth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 24, 2019. Synopsis In an attempt to learn to drive the family snail wagon, Anne and Sprig take it for a joy ride. Plot Anne and the Plantars are driving Bessie, the family snail, out for the day. When Anne asks if she can drive Bessie, she is surprised when Hop Pop agrees, though it is mostly because Sprig is apparently incapable of learning. To Anne's disappointment however, she has to read an incredibly big book about Bessie's personal history so that she can be more familiar with her. As Hop Pop takes Polly away to give her her bath, Anne once again displays her reckless behavior by offering to drive Sprig to get Swamp Slushies, claiming that she needs to learn through experience as opposed to reading about it. On their way to get the slushies, the two drive past Sadie Croaker with Sprig playfully insulting her, much to her annoyance. Sprig tells Anne that she is a pretty good driver which convinces her to take Bessie off road. However, they end up stuck in the woods when Bessie hides in her shell. Sprig leaves to get help while Anne passes the time by reluctantly reading the book that Hop Pop left for her. Sprig manages to find Croaker and apologizes for his behavior which she seemingly accepts. As he hops onto ladybug transport, she begins to drive slowly which frustrates Sprig. Meanwhile, Anne starts reading the book and starts to become invested in Bessie story. She learns that Bessie hiding means that a predator (hedgehogs) are nearby and in order to evade them she needs to shout "Bessie, things are getting messy!" Anne and Bessie flee from the hedgehogs and make it back onto the road to pick up an annoyed Sprig. Croaker reveals that she was messing with Sprig to teach him a lesson about road rage and zooms off at top speed. The two make it back home with Anne choosing to finish reading the book outside. The next morning, Anne leaves the book with Hop Pop, appearing to him with crusty red eyes after stating that she finished it in one night. When Hop Pop says she needs experience now, Anne begins laughing maniacally with Hop Pop stating "I don't feel safe." Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the video game series Grand Theft Auto. *The lead hedgehog is blue. This could be a possible reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. *The entire two pages that Anne reads that are briefly shown reads as follows: **''It was an especially cold morning the day Bessie was brought into this world. The leaves had just changed color. Now I shall describe these leaves to you in great detail. Some leaves were green with flecks of yellow in them, like wart-ermelon that was gettin' good and ripe. Others were red as the first caterpillar of spring. Like the saying goes, "Red hair on the 'pillar, go see Miller." Miller of course refers to Webb Miller, Wartwood's first town clerk. 'Cause when those red hairs appear on the first caterpillar, you gotta go see Webb and pay the dues on your'' ? stand, otherwise you'll find yourself Parsnipped - named of course after Abigail Parsnip, who one year forgot to pay Webb, then spent the rest of the summer chasin' the profits she lost. The following year, you better believe she watched those caterpillars like a Galumph - named of course for Leopold Galumph, a frog with eyesight so keen he could spot a pond mite on a skeeter's back from fifty Gullets! Gullets of course were named for Priscilla Gullet, who developed Wartwood's first unit of measurement... Gallery Anne Theft Auto 1.jpg Anne Theft Auto 2.jpg|Bessie's scared Anne Theft Auto 3.jpg Anne Theft Auto 4.jpg Anne Theft Auto 5.png Anne Theft Auto 9.jpg|"Now where were we?" Anne Theft Auto 6.jpg|"Impressive. Kinda scary, but impressive." Anne Theft Auto 7.jpg|Anne has gone mad External links *Anne Theft Auto at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes